


Just a Moon

by Space_Samurai



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Exile, F/M, One Shot, Parenthood, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Samurai/pseuds/Space_Samurai
Summary: Far in the Outer Rim, away from civilization and its people, there's little moon. In said moon, there's only one house.Two fugitives, traitors to both sides of the war, live in there.





	Just a Moon

**Author's Note:**

> 3k of pure self indulgence. I'm proud of myself y'all. Hope you guys enjoy ;)

Their moon doesn't has a name, not one given by the Galaxy and not one given by them. It's just a spot in the chart, not at all remarkable amongst other thousands. Which made it perfect for them. It had sounded like the perfect place to disappear and it had turned out to be, since they hadn’t been found.

At first, they’d lived on the Falcon. Too tired, too paranoid, yet somehow hopeful. Soon the Falcon had turned into an even greater mess than it had been. To think that the entire Resistance had lived in there was shocking to Kylo, _Ben_ who was well used to Supremacy’s large living spaces.

It had been comfortable enough, not to mention safe. They had flown from here to there, alternating between exploring and camping under the stars to just staying on the ship while enjoying the view from the cockpit.

The black market had become their greatest ally. Since they hadn’t settled officially on the planet, the food they had to be bought and it had to be from the lasting kind, since they couldn’t spend much time on the backwater markets at the risk of being recognized.

Said lasting food were rations. Rey had the feeling that it was probably that what truly triggered Ben’s wish to settle on the moon. He had been so upset about her having to eat them daily after her life on Jakku. Rey would argue that this rations were much better tasting and she didn’t have to work all day to get just a half –there was also the fact that she couldn’t care _less_ about the food in their current situation-, but Ben wouldn’t listen. They had planted some crops that were supposed to be just provisionary, but before they knew, they found themselves with three different breeds of greens in _serious_ amounts.

So a little after five months of living in the nameless moon, they built a house. Or well, what would become a house, for at the time it was barely more than a six foot square shack. It stored the harvests on the first place but suddenly the Falcon was too tight for their shared, like ten, belongings: so they had to move them to the rooms on the meadow. The rooms were not enough for the two of them? Build another. Eventually the bunks weren’t comfortable, Rey threw subtle hints and Ben decided that they needed a bed. A bed doesn’t fit on the Falcon? Move it to the house.

So here they were, after five years in the run and three and a half after finding the moon. Rey could say with certainty that this was the first home she had, the one she’d built for herself and for her...Ben. She didn’t have other word to call him, she never did. Enemy had seemed too basic to explain their relationship, boyfriend too childish, and while husband came close, Rey felt that no law could bind them closer together than they already were.

Ben Solo was her Ben, just that. He had killed Kylo Ren and risen as himself.

Though the Resistance had cared little for that. They had been all too happy, while wary, by having him as an ally, an informant that knew well all the keys to take down the First Order. He had guards around him all time, Rey had taken on the duty often enough, pretending to relieve her fellow Resistance members of having to deal with Kylo Ren. They would have late night conversations about the Force, his past with Luke, her very life in the desert. Eventually, they had closed the wounds between.

When the Order was on its last days, the Resistance had turned into the New Republic. They had formed a Council, with their greatest allies and Leia at the head of it. They held trials for the Grand Moffs and Marshalls they’d capture from the Battlefield, sentences ranging from life in a cell to death by firing squad. Rey had been more relieved than ever about his defection then, Ben had been Supreme Leader of those people: his execution would have been a certain thing.

Her relief had turned to ashes when one of their largest benefactors heard that the man that called himself Ben Solo was none other than the former Kylo Ren. It hadn’t been exactly public information, but it wasn’t hidden either. Those who had survived the Battle of Crait knew, the few that came after it knew as well...But that man hadn’t. And his son had been on Hosnia Prime. Demands had been made and those had been supported by the majority of the Council.

The tale told itself. Now that they had allies, a pardon wasn’t necessary for the man that had decimated them on the first place.

A shiver ran down her spine, and it had nothing to do with the soft breeze that was coming through the window. The summer was ending and the nights could get quite cold. Ben was outside, fixing one of the moisture droids that had been affected by the rain. Truly, it had been so cheap that they couldn’t have expected better. She suddenly missed him very much, and she had to keep herself from jumping off the chair and run to the fields to get him.

She wrapped the blanket tighter around her form and sunk on the cushion. She felt tired, even if lately she hadn’t done anything but lie on their bed and sleep. Ben had supported this behavior effusively, he had even been the one get this new seat for her; allowing her to spend even more time doing nothing, but now with a nice view. She turned to look at the window, the light system did a good job at illuminating the fields, and Ben was nowhere to be found.

Rey sighed. The soft beeps let her know that her tea was ready, she supported herself on the armrest to rise from the chair, hissing at the effort. Ben would have had a stroke if he had seen her like this, so it was probably for the best if he was out there. The pain passed, but she was still unable to move –or more like not daring to- and her tea was going to get cold.

Why had this seemed like such a good idea?

Just as she was beginning to wonder if she could just make the tea fly to her hand all the way from the kitchen –which she couldn’t have because that implied that she’d have to free one hand from the armrest- Ben’s signature vibrated with life. She heard the blunt _thud_ of each step he took towards the house.

The front door opened, and there he was.

“Rey?”

The years of exile had softened his features, an easiness that hadn’t been characteristic of him had settled on his person. His hair was longer than it had ever been, Rey quite liked running her fingers through it as he slept, and tied on a bun that left his ears uncovered.  Handsome, in his own way, strong as ever, he stood there staring frozen at her shivering body. He quickly recovered and went to her aid, silently smoothing his palm on her back.

“Is it time yet?” He asked, and if she hadn’t shared a bond with him, Rey wouldn’t have noticed his nervousness.

She tried to smile at him, though the pain didn’t make it easy.

“I wouldn’t know, it’s not like I’ve done it before.” She winced at her own words, as a wave of pain went down on her. “But I don’t think this is it.”

Ben might have looked faintly green.  “Do you want to lie down?”

She shook her head. “No. That will just make it worse. There’s some tea in the kitchen, can you-?”

He was already gone and she was slumping on the cozy seat once more. This couldn’t be healthy, regardless of what the Holos said. They would only get worse as the time went on, and one day, they’d actually be real.

The sweet scent of the tea filled her lungs and she moaned in content, Ben chuckled as he took a spot on the other chair.  The cup was still warm, heating her cold fingers. She drank a generous amount of the beverage before putting it down on the table. Ben was sitting in front of her, trying his best to hide his concern. Rey realized that he might have felt the same pain as she did, or at least a phantom of it.

She decided to break the silence, yet to ignore the situation. “Did you fix the droid?”

He seemed taken by surprise by the change of the subject, but he said nothing about it. “I did, I left it charging in the panels.”

Rey raised an eyebrow. “I don’t it’ll charge much on this weather.”

Something shifted on his expression and Ben shrugged. “I know, I just didn’t want to bring it inside the house.”

One of the many things she’d learned about Ben in their years together, was that he didn’t like droids and he generally keep an eye in the ones that surrounded him. He had told her that they made him uneasy, _not scared_ , never, he simply didn’t like them and didn’t want them living in close quarters with him.

Rey had never gotten a straight answer, but she had the feeling that it was because of how much his mother had relegated his care to the house droids they had. Nevermind the fact that one had gone mad and tried to cut his neck as a toddler. For obvious reasons, Rey didn’t brought up the subject much.

“Are you…Are you alright?” He asked, biting his lower lip. Of course he wouldn’t leave it.

“Yes,” Rey sighed, again. Her boots suddenly felt too tight around her feet, and she would have bent to unlace them if it wasn’t for her round middle. “It was just unexpected.”

He nodded, absentmindedly. “But it’s not time yet, right?”

Rey would have laughed if it weren’t for the concern in his voice. “Not yet.” If it were, she had the feeling that they wouldn’t be sitting so calmly if it were the time.

Ben looked both upset and relieved. She would have liked to caress his cheek and ruffle his hair, to offer some comfort. But she didn’t have the will to leave her spot. Instead, she patted the place next to her, gesturing for him to come. Ben didn’t need for her to say it aloud, he swiftly moved towards her.

The chair was a bit tiny to hold them both together, considering Ben’s size and form, so Rey switched to sit on his lap as he held her. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

They stayed in a peaceful silence, Ben buried his face into her hair and Rey hummed contently. He was so warm and the fabric of his shirt felt _soft_ against her cheek that she was already starting to doze off. His closeness put her at ease so effortlessly, the beating of his heart, along with the steady rise and fall of his chest slowly lulled her into sleep.

-

The sound of her soft snoring let him know that she had fallen asleep. He shortly debated on whether or not he should move and get her to the bedroom, surely she wouldn’t awake, Rey had lately been exhausted. During their years together, much like himself, Rey had shown to have a very light sleep. For him, it had been because of a lifetime of bad dreams, for her, it had meant survival. But this wasn’t Jakku, and being heavy with child had altered her ways.

He cringed inwardly, it wasn’t only her sleep that had affected been affected her. She could try her best to put on a good face for him, but the pregnancy was taking a toll on her body. Her slender frame had changed overnight and it had thrown her off balance. The nausea and loss of appetite didn't help either.

They hadn't been actively trying, but they hadn't been careful either. When they had first grown close, back on the Resistance's hideout, they didn't had the privacy or the time to get intimate: the living quarters were shared and they were busy trying to say alive anyway. Once they were on the run, however, there was suddenly a lot of time for that. Rey had gotten a contraceptive-chip on her shoulder that was supposed to last up to five years. None of them had kept track or even mentioned getting another one.

And here they were.

Deciding that it would probably be uncomfortable for her in the morning if she slept in this position, Ben did his best not to disturb her and carried her to their room.  A small frown formed in her face as he laid her over it, Rey twisted and turned. The last time she had been able to sleep on her back was months ago.

Rey mumbled nonsenses as Ben helped her off her clothes and boots. Her feet had been swollen lately, she's told him. After a short argument that she was never going to win, Rey relegated the work to Ben as she stayed in the house, thing that frustrated her to no end.

Ben didn't know how to explain her that he _really_ didn't any help, that it was fine for her to rest.

He takes his own off before joining her, curling on her body and wrapping an arm around her middle. He pressed his palm over her belly, hoping to feel something: a kick, a little hand. But it would seem that his child is as tired their mother. He tried not to feel too much disappointment, it was probably better for Rey's sleep.

He remembered vividly the moment she told him she was pregnant, and even more the hours before it. He should have seen it coming. They had been walking side by side on a busy street during the morning, a particularly rough place on a planet with a questionable reputation; the average place you'd find in the Outer Rim.

They had gone to sell part of their harvest to their usual buyer, and on their way back to the Falcon -that had been left well hidden at the forest-, Rey hadn't been herself. She had been distracted, even disinterested on the haggling for a good price. With that, Ben knew that something was seriously wrong.

He was just about to ask her if she felt like eating something around -because that usually cheered her up-, when he noticed that her eyes weren't focused on the street but on some kids playing on it. A gang of little rascals -that for some reason brought Han to his mind, making his chest get tighter-, were running after one another and laughing loudly.

Was Rey seeing in them the childhood friends she never got to have? No, this wasn't that. Was...Was it _longing_ what Ben sensed through their bond? And an equal amount of fear and excitement.

Once their things were loaded on the Falcon and they were on the air, Rey dropped the bomb.

“I think I'm pregnant.” She bluntly let him know as they entered hyperspace. Ben blinked once, then twice.

He remembered well enough to the time before being sent to Luke's Temple, how the relationship with his parents had been. The lonely days and the endless nights of arguments.

But as he looked at her hopeful expression, the only words that would leave his mouth were:

“That it's great.”

And it was. But that didn't kept him from worrying inside.

The baby would arrive in less than a month, if Rey's calculations were right, and he hadn't even put the crib together because that would make it so much real. Its parts were on a box inside the Falcon, as were a bunch of toys, soft blankets and other things they had gotten for them.

Ben groaned tiredly on Rey's hair, the hours of work were starting to get him, but his mind was too awake to let his body rest.

Tomorrow he would do it. Not a day more.

“I can't sleep with you worrying like that behind me.”

His tongue dried, he had been projecting?

“I'm sorry.” He offered weakly.

“Don't be.” Rey turned to look at him with some difficulty. “Move a little, will you?”

Her belly pressed against his stomach and her hands went up to cup his face.  He didn't need to turn on the lights to know the face she was giving him. A mixture of love and concern for him.

Another failure of his, she was the one pregnant and her concern was for _him._

“Don't say that.” Rey said, her voice firm.

“I said nothing.” He retorted, covering her hands with his own.

“I mean it. _”_ She huffed. “ _Ben_ , they'll love you so much.”

His gut clenched.

“But what if they don't?” He inquired, revealing what had kept him sleepless the last months. “They'll be a moving target their whole lives _because of me._ ”

“Stop.” She cut him. “I ran away too, remember? They aren't only looking for you, they are looking for their traitorous Jedi.”

Ben stayed silent.

“It's no one's fault. We did the right thing.” When he wouldn't answer, Rey sighed. “I would rather have us all living in exile than staying in a Republic that would have you killed.”

“Not without reason.” He pointed out. “The things I've done, Rey, to my own-"

“You could have stayed ruling the Galaxy but you _turned_ , you knew it was wrong. We could have executed you in the spot and even then you turned yourself in.” She took a deep breath, trying to ease her breath. “Han wouldn't have wanted you to feel like this.”

That shut him up.

“I will hear no more of it Ben Solo.”

He swallowed, and nodded even though she couldn't see him.

“Promise me.”

Ben cleared his throat. “I promise.”

“Good, now hold me. It's cold as kriff in here.”

He did as she requested, as per usual. His son had been awaken along with his mother, Ben could feel their signature moving vividly. He focused on that and not on his fears.

His fears might have been real , but the unconditional love he felt for both him and Rey was stronger. He would make it right for them. Story wouldn't repeat this time, Ben wouldn't let it happen.

The next day, before lunch, the Falcon's storage was empty.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, comment below and let me know ;)


End file.
